And Don't Call Me Love
by Amor Verus Numquam Moritur
Summary: Crowley was usually alright with pet names, but only when he was giving them to others. When they retorted with a pet name of their own, he'd blow it off with an eye roll or a scoff and tell them to cut it out.


**Disclaimer: I don't own either Supernatural or Once Upon a Time I simply think Ideas and torture characters XP**

 _Note: This is semi-based on an rp I have with my lovely bubbly Oncie (x knight in rusted armour x) aaaand our CaptainHell that started as a Bromance and just kinda escalated? XD Anywho, love ya bunches Oncie!_

 **And Don't Call Me "Love"**

Crowley was usually alright with pet names, but only when he was giving them to others. When they retorted with a pet name of their own, he'd blow it off with an eye roll or a scoff and tell them to cut it out.

Crowley MacLeod was the Prince of his country. His country bordered water, and that's where his trouble was. The blasted water with it's bloody pirates. The ocean, yes, provided trading advantages, but only when the pirates weren't stealing off them.

The pirate situation had always been pretty bad, but when the infamous Captain Hook joined the crusades, it all had gone downhill. Less and less of his ships were returning, less and less of the goods getting in and out of the kingdom. And all because of one blue-eyed man.

Fortunately for the country, Hook had been captured just the previous day. The Queen, Rowena, was trying to decide what exactly to do with him. During this time, Killian was to be kept in the dungeon. Of course, there was a slight catch to this, at least on Crowley's part. He had to deliver the food to the pirate and stay there until he emptied the plate. That was his punishment for trying to get out of the castle for once in his life. It irritated the prince beyond belief.

And that's where our story begins. Crowley, fully armored, carrying a plate of food into the dungeons as Hook leaned against a wall, fiddling with the brace that used to hold his Hook.

"Chow time, Hook," Crowley said, sliding the food into his cell.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Not hungry," Hook replied smoothly.

"Not hungry is not an option. You're eating."

Hook glanced at the plate and cocked a brow. "Is that even safe to eat? Bloody hell..."

Crowley rolled his eyes. "It's got basic nutrients, you'll live, if you eat it. Can't go dying before the Queen makes her final verdict."

"Oh, wouldn't want to ruin her Majesty's fun," Hook said. "Look I'm not hungry, just go."

"I can't," Crowley said through gritted teeth. "I am not allowed out those doors until you've eaten."

"And why is that exactly?" Hook asked. "Sounds like one hell of a dangerous job. Feeding the infamous Captain Hook."

"The Queen ordered it, so it must be done," he replied.

Hook pushed the food around a bit. "You can't leave me alone until I've eaten?" Hook asked as clarification.

"No."

"Well then, down the hatch," he murmured as he began to eat.

* * *

*few days later*

Crowley was leaning against a wall opposite Killian's cage. He was refusing to eat again.

"I just don't see the bloody point in me eating this when you know Her Majesty will just execute me!"

"Maybe she won't execute you! Maybe she'll imprison you for life, and I can keep doing this job!" Wait, what?

"Isn't that the best motivation I've ever heard," he murmured sarcastically. "No offense, love, but I don't want to stay here

the rest of my days," he said.

"Don't call me 'love'!" Crowley snapped. "Fine! Don't eat the damned food then, see if I care!" he shouted and stormed out of the dungeon and away from the pirate.

"Bloody hell, he's been able to leave? He's been lying?" Hook asked one of the other guards watching the cell.

The girl winced. "He hasn't been lying. He's not allowed to leave, but we're not allowed to stop him..." she murmured back.

"Why aren't you allowed to stop him, isn't that a little insufficient?"

"No. Trust me, after tonight he won't leave this room until the plate is empty."

* * *

*the following day*

Hook watched as Crowley returned. Something was obviously wrong. He wasn't wearing his armor, only a shirt and trousers. He said no words and seemed extremely uncomfortable. He just slid the food in and sat in the middle of the area just outside his cell.

Hook looked at the food and back at Crowley with a frown. "Everything alright, love?"

"Don't call me 'love'," Crowley murmured.

"It's my speech pattern, it's not going to change."

"I don't like it," Crowley said.

"Well too bloody bad," Hook retorted, growing slightly irritated.

Crowley went silent again.

"Are you gonna tell me what happened yesterday?" Nothing. "Hello? Are you listening to me?"

Crowley shook his head.

"So you haven't gone deaf, good to know," Hook said.

"It's not your business, _pirate,_ " Crowley said.

"Ouch, tell me how you really feel," he said dryly. "Look something's obviously wrong, and I happen to be curious. What was your punishment for bailing?"

Crowley murmured something.

"Pardon, love? Couldn't hear you."

"15 lashings," he said a bit louder and he looked up at Hook. "And don't call me 'love'."

"15 lashings? Bloody hell no wonder you can't sit up straight," Hook said.

"Shut up, pirate, it's not like you care."

Hook was about to retort, but he stopped he just silently picked up his plate and ate without fuss.

* * *

*a week later*

Crowley and Killian had grown close over the past few days. The pirate seemed genuinely concerned about the lashings Crowley had on his back. In fact earlier that day Killian had made the Prince let him look at them, see if they were infected or not. The Captain had touched him so gingerly, as if he was scared of hurting him.

But now Crowley stood before his mother gawking.

"You can't just do that Mother! He's done nothing to us!" he shouted.

"He's taken our ships, our soldiers. He's killed our people, Fergus!" she retorted.

"You have no proof!"

"He's a pirate! What proof do I need more than that?" she nearly screeched. "I barely recognize you! I can see letting you see the pirate was a bad idea now. I'm sorry I let him corrupt you like such."

"Corrupt me? Mother he has been nothing but kind to me these past few days!"

"He's trying to soften you up, so you can let him go!"

"YOU'RE BLOODY WRONG MOTHER!" he shouted at her. Before she could say anything else the Prince stormed off towards the dungeons.

Killian had been tapping on the ground with his fingers, when Crowley came in. He looked at him a bit shocked, but he disguised it with a smirk. "That anxious to see me again, love?" he asked raising a brow as they both moved towards the bars.

Crowley's brown eyes held pain and hurt, and Killian's blue held a hint of worry. This was odd, out of character.

Crowley had just enough space between the bars to slip his hands in the cells, grab Killian's jacket lapel and pull him roughly into a kiss. The pirate only took a moment to begin kissing him back, but it was hesitant. The Prince was hiding something, he could sense it. Crowley was kissing him like he was saying goodbye. Hold on a moment, was that salt he tasted? He was crying...Crowley was crying. This made the Captain pulled back quickly.

"What is it? What's going on?" he asked.

"Sh-she made her de-decision," he stuttered and Killian froze. He connected the dots.

"Oh...Crowley..." The pirate's voice died. what was there to say. He couldn't get out of this place. He didn't have a weapon, and Crowley was probably running on limited time.

This suspicion was confirmed when soon the guards came in the room, grabbing Crowley's arms, pulling him away.

The prince was struggling pointlessly, the guards were obviously stronger than he. "Please! Call me love, just one more time!" he sobbed as the guards dragged him away.

* * *

*the next day*

Crowley sat next to his mother with a stony expression on his face. The pavilion was set up, the chopping block ready for the pirate.

Killian came out with his head high, but not struggling. There was no use in trying. There were at least thirty guards with all weapons aimed towards him. Besides, him fighting would probably cause Crowley to do something rash. There was no use in saving his own life with Crowley's safety at stake.

It was time. Rowena smirked, Crowley cried silently, and Killian...Killian set his head in place and waited. He looked up at the Prince next to the Queen and offered a dashing grin. At this Rowena shot a glare, but Killian didn't falter. As the blade was hoisted into the air, Killian spoke his final words.

"Of course, love."


End file.
